Quand les Dieux s'en mèlent
by Nar'El
Summary: Le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaïa est sujet à de nombreux intérêt, notament des intérêt divins...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Tu me manques…**

Hitomi soupira, comme tous les soirs depuis deux ans elle regardait la lune par la fenêtre… Elle rêvait de voir apparaître un ange, un dragon, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la ramenée sur Gaïa… Deux ans qu'elle avait quitté Gaïa… Pourquoi ?... Elle ne le savait pas… Pourtant sur le moment elle était sûre que c'était la meilleure idée… Pourquoi Van ne lui avait-il pas dit de rester ?... En fait l'aimait-il vraiment ? Il ne lui avait pas dit… Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait 00h32. 

-Pas de dragon ce soir… Comme toujours… Van… murmura Hitomi.

Elle se coucha et observa les cadres à photos posées sur son bureau. Dans un il y avait Yukari et Amano se tenant par la main. Ils étaient fiancés. Amano n'était pas partis à l'étranger finalement.

Dans un autre il y avait Tamara et Hitomi se battant à l'épée, encouragées par Lionel. Depuis son retour sur Terre elle s'était mis à l'escrime, domaine dans lequel elle excellée, et y avait rencontrer Tamara. Elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies. Tamara était italienne, elle avait le même âge qu'Hitomi et Yukari, les cheveux rouge, les yeux violet, était très bien formée, rencontrait un franc succès de la part des garçons au lycée et disait les choses comme elle les penser. Elle était toujours là pour ses amis, adorait rire et faire la fête ce qui contraster avec Hitomi qui depuis son retour de Gaïa était triste. Elle ressemblait un peu à Merle dans sa façon d'agir avec le "Maître Van !" en moins. Lionel lui était le petit ami de Tamara. Il était de la taille et de l'âge d'Amano, les cheveux châtain coiffés en brosse et les yeux noir.

Dans le dernier cadre la photo représentait la remise des prix d'un concours équestre, Hitomi était première et Soleilla lui remettait sa récompense. Soleilla était, elle aussi, une amie d'Hitomi. Elle avait 22 ans, les cheveux dorés coupés au carré au dessous de l'oreille, les yeux gris foncés, une taille mannequin et était la propriétaire d'un immense haras dans lequel Hitomi montait. C'était grâce à elle qu'Amano avait pu rester au Japon. Elle était aussi la patronne de la plus grosse multinationale asiatique, la société Athéna. Elle prenait toujours les problèmes avec philosophie et ne semblait jamais surprise de rien. Elle était très adulte et servait de grande sœur à Hitomi, surtout en ce qui concernait Van et Gaïa, les parents de cette dernière n'étant pas au courant, d'ailleurs depuis son retour de la planète derrière la lune elle s'était séparée de ses parent et vivait chez Soleilla, sa maison étant proche du lycée.

Tous les cinq étaient les seuls au courant du séjour d'Hitomi sur Gaïa. Depuis son retour cette dernière avait acquis le pouvoir de communiquer quand bon lui semble avec les morts ainsi que celui de maîtriser les éléments et de lire dans les pensées. Soleilla l'aidait à s'entraîner à les utiliser, "Cela peut toujours servir" disait-elle. Grâce à ces entraînements Hitomi arrivée à mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs mais les utiliser lui demandait toujours beaucoup de concentration…

Hitomi finit par s'endormir, la lune éclairée son visage par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle avait changée, son corps était devenus celui d'une femme, et d'une très belle femme ce qui lui valait beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons au lycée au même titre que Tamara. Mais la différence entre les deux jeunes filles était pourtant très importante, Tamara riait pour un rien et était resté quelque peu gamine alors qu'Hitomi était toujours triste, dans les nuages et assez mûre. Un nuage passa devant la lune, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et quand la lumière revint deux personnes masquées se tenaient là. L'une d'elle, une femme, était entourait d'une aura de lumière alors que l'autre, un homme était entourait d'une aura de ténèbres. La femme s'approcha d'Hitomi et lui mis la main sur le front, elles furent bientôt entourées toute les deux d'une lumière douce et apaisante. Quant la lumière disparue l'homme prit la parole :

-Voila donc la Destinée, l'élue de la lumière, elle est encore jeune…

-Oui, mais elle te battra Chaos, toi et tes hommes, comme elle a battu Durnkirk, répondit calmement la femme.

-Durnkirk… Ce n'était qu'un pion qui a eu la bêtise de sous-estimer le Dragon, rétorqua le Chaos. Mais il m'a permis d'évaluer les forces de Gaïa et je sais maintenant quels sont les Gaïens dangereux…

-Et quels sont-ils ? demanda la femme.

-Mais tes alliés, Lumière. Tout d'abord, le roi Dragon Van Fanel et son Escaflowne puis le chevalier céleste Allen Schézar et ses croisés et ce Dryden et sa puissance financière il sont tous tes alliés et ce de la Destinée.

-Oui, mais tu oublies dans tes ennemis Mirana Aston qui ne va pas tarder à devenir reine d'Astria, Séréna Schézar l'ancien Dilandau qui peut te mettre des battons dans les roues par ses connaissances ou encore mes unités, prévint la Lumière. Et surtout ne commet pas la même faute que ton sous-fifre Durnkirk de sous-estimer les sentiments qui lie le Dragon à la Destinée.

-Je me passe de tes conseils Lumière, nous sommes ennemis ne l'oublis pas… cracha le Chaos.

-Et toi n'oublis pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'attaquer le Dragon et la Destinée en personne comme moi je n'ai pas le droit de t'attaquer, dit la Lumière.

Le Chaos marmonna quelque chose avant de disparaître. La Lumière se tourna vers Hitomi endormie, enleva son masque et soupira :

-La pauvre elle n'a pas méritée ça…

-Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire Soleilla ? Tu es une déesse tu pourrais l'arrêter, demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Que veux tu que je fasse Folken ? Si je ne respecte pas les règles du jeu le Chaos en fera de même… dit calmement Soleilla.

-Quels sont-elles les règles ? demanda le fantôme de Folken.

-Le Chaos a des humains hommes et femmes qui obéissent à ses ordres et il a des dieux alliés tel que la Discorde, la Haine, la Mort, la Rivalité, les Ténèbres et d'autres. Grâce à eux il doit battre la Destinée et à travers cette dernière, moi. Moi j'ai des unités en couverture sur tout Gaïa, des alliés humains comme ton frère, Allen et les autres amis d'Hitomi étant intervenus lors de la Grande Guerre et des alliés divins comme la Vie, la Pureté, l'Espoir, les elfes, les dryades et d'autres. Le but du Chaos est de tuer ton frère Van et Hitomi en les faisant souffrir, le mien est de les garder en vie et de les rapprocher, narra Soleilla.

-Tu dois avoir confiance en ton frère, Folken, conseilla le fantôme de Varie qui venait d'apparaître.

-Mmmm… se réveilla soudain Hitomi.

-Soleilla ? Folken ? Varie ? Qu'est-ce que ? commença-t-elle.

-Calme toi, dit doucement Varie, puisque tu es réveillée écoute moi. Tu dois croire en l'amour de Van même si il ne dit rien… Tu le connais… Il t'aime ne l'oublie pas.

Folken et Varie disparurent sur ses mots. Hitomi se tourna étonnée vers Soleilla. Son amie lui sourit et fit un geste de la main. Hitomi s'écroula endormie. Soleilla se tourna vers la fenêtre, il neigeait… Elle sortit sur le balcon et une colonne de lumière vint la faire disparaître.

A son réveil, quelques heures plus tard, Hitomi se souvint du "rêve" qu'elle avait fait.

-Croire en l'amour de Van… Van… murmura Hitomi les larmes aux yeux. Tu me manques Van… Je t'aime…

-Lui aussi t'aime, dit une voix douce.

-Soleilla !

-Tu as oublié que tu devais te lever tôt ce matin ? demanda Soleilla. Vargas t'attend et tu le connaît, si tu es en retard tu vas te faire tiré les oreilles.

-J'arrive ! s'exclama Hitomi en se levant en trombe. Dit, comment sait tu que Van m'aime ? demanda-t-elle en s'habillant.

-Réfléchi… Vous avez vaincu Zaïbaker grâce à la force de votre amour… Ce serait un comble qu'il ne t'aime pas ! rigola Soleilla.

-Tu as raison… Au fait tu était dans mon rêve cette nuit, c'était bizarre, ça avait l'air tellement réel…

-Les rêves ont toujours l'air réel.

Et les deux filles rejoinrent Tamara pour participer au cours d'escrime.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Fanélia mais on pouvait voir un homme sur le toit du château. Cet homme c'était le roi Van Fanel, le roi le plus puissant de Gaïa depuis la fin de la guerre contre Zaïbacher qu'il avait gagné, ce n'était un secret pour personnes, quasiment seul avec celle que l'on appelé la déesse de la Lune des Illusions. 

Van soupira en regardant la Terre. Cette planète sur laquelle vivait celle qu'il aimait… Mais l'aimait-elle toujours ? C'était cette question qui l'empêché d'aller la chercher… Van repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec elle à partir de cette fameuse gifle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant. Personne ne l'avait jamais giflé avant elle et personne après… Il repensa à la fois où il avait failli lui dire ses sentiments dans le moulin et où il s'était "rattrapé" en disant qu'il avait besoin de son pouvoir et non d'elle, à celle où il avait cru qu'elle allait mourir dans les sous-sols de Fleid. Et puis au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Allen… Il fit une grimace à cette pensée… Il savait pourtant comme Allen qu'elle était sous l'influence du manipulateur de destin pourtant…

-Van !

Le cri d'Allen sortit brusquement le jeune roi de ces pensées.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il puis il ajouta en rigolant de voir son ami souffrant du vertige. Le chevalier céleste Allen Schézar aurait-il peur du vide ?

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des ailes comme toi ! lança l'interpellé. Viens tu as de la visite très importante…

Intrigué Van descendu de son perchoir et se rendit dans la salle de réception. Là il trouva une délégation de Tébian, un royaume assez éloigné de Fanélia. Le conseiller Darlan s'approcha de Van :

-Majesté, vous voilà ! Vous avez une visite de la plus haute importance !

Van remarqua tout de même qu'il semblait tendu et quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Allen et le vit tentant de ne pas rire comme la plupart des servantes qui s'occupée des bagages. Une femme s'approcha du jeune roi.

-Majesté c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-elle avec une révérence.

-Je vous remercie, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Tous les personnes présentent dans la salle sursautèrent, d'habitude Van était plus polis.

-Je suis la princesse Narcissa de Tébian, votre fiancée, répondit la femme avec un sourire.

-Ma quoi ? s'écria Van en lançant une regard meurtrier à Darlan.

-Euh… Oui… Nous… Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, majesté… Nous… Nous avons pensé qu'il était temps de vous marier alors… bégaya le conseiller.

-Alors quoi ? Vous m'avez fiancée sans même me demander mon avis ? Qui est le roi ici ?!

-C'est… C'est vous… bredouilla Darlan.

-Je suis heureux que vous vous en rendiez compte ! cria de plus belle le jeune roi. Ces fiançailles n'auront pas lieu et vous, vous ne faites plus parti du conseil ! Je veux que vous soyez parti du château demain à la première heure !

-Mais…

-Exécution !!! ordonna Van sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Darlan sortit la tête basse, mais dès qu'il fut hors du champs de vision de son roi il releva la tête et arbora un sourire satisfait qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Van s'excusa auprès de la princesse Narcissa et l'invita à séjourner à Fanélia, cette dernière accepta. Tout le monde sortit, laissant Allen et Van seul. Merle, suivie de Séréna entrèrent alors.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Merle.

Elle avait considérablement mûri, elle était devenue adulte et officiellement la sœur de Van et la princesse de Fanélia. Séréna, elle aussi avait mûri, après la guerre contre Zaïbacher elle avait vite récupérée de son expérience "Dilandau" et contre toute attente, elle était tombée amoureuse de Van même si ce dernier n'y avait vu que du feu. Séréna avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne car elle avait un peu honte de cet amour contre nature et qu'elle savait qu'il avait avoir avec la haine de Dilandau pour Van, elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait encore un coup tordu des sorcier de Zaïbacher, de plus elle savait bien qu'appart Hitomi il n'y avait pas personne qui intéressé Van, elle s'était donc contentée de l'amitié du jeune roi.

-Van viens de virer son chef du conseil, expliqua Allen, il l'avait fiancé à la princesse de Tébian.

-Viré ? Pourtant il était souriant quand je l'ai vu… dit Séréna.

-Eh, en plus ça l'amuse ! s'écria Van, qui visiblement ne s'était pas calmé.

-Bah ! Laisse le, c'est un imbécile, conclut Allen en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Van. Allons nous coucher il est tard et demain nous avons une longue journée…

Ils allèrent tous se coucher…

Loin de Fanélia, dans une forteresse cachée dans un bois les derniers sorciers de Zaïbacher discutent. Ils ont étés choisis par le Chaos pour détruire le Dragon et son amie. Un homme fit soudain irruption dans la salle :

-Seigneurs, elle est prête… dit-il en s'inclinant.

Une femme entra dans la pièce, une cape couvre son visage.

-Voyons cela… dit l'un des sorciers. Katy, veillez nous monter…

La jeune femme enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître une chevelure châtain et de superbes yeux émeraude.

-Incroyable, souffla le sorcier, le Dragon va périr… La phase un est commencé…

Tous les sorciers éclatèrent d'un rire sinistre qui fit froid dans le dos de l'homme et de Katy, désormais la copie conforme d'Hitomi.

_**A suivre...**_

****

**_Voilà ! N'ésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour voir si je continue ou pas !_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Le retour ou le piège…**

_**Kawaiarisa **: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Donne moi ton avis pour que je continue !_

_Je sais que j'ai reçu une autre review mais le site bug et ma boite à mail vos mieux pas en parler! Alors je m'excuse au près de cette personne et la remercie de son review !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Trois jours après l'incident une jeune femme se présenta au château de Fanélia. Elle portait une robe simple, s'arrêtant à mi-mollet et des bottes. Elle s'approcha d'un garde et dit :

-Je voudrais voir le roi…

-Qui êtes-vous pour demander à voir le roi ? demanda le soldat.

-Hitomi Kanzaki… répondit-elle.

Les deux gardes présent sursautèrent et l'un deux dit :

-La vrai Hitomi Kanzaki ?

-Vous en connaissez plusieurs ?

-Je vais immédiatement prévenir le roi !

Il partit en courant vers la salle du conseil, alors que son confrère emmenait Hitomi dans la salle du trône.

-Majesté ! s'écria le garde essoufflé en faisant irruption dans la salle du conseil. Vous… Vous devriez venir… Vous… avez de la visite… Vos amis devraient venir… aussi…

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Van.

-On vous attend… dans la salle du trône… répondit le soldat.

Van se leva et se dirigea vers la salle en question avec Allen, Mirana, Merle, Cid, Séréna, Gadès et la fiancée de ce dernier Emeraude. En entrant, il se retrouva pétrifier, Mirana se jeta au coup de la jeune fille en criant :

-Hitomi !

Allen était tout aussi pétrifier que Van quand à Séréna et Emeraude, elles sentaient que quelque chose cloché…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? s'écria Merle.

-Je suis venue vous voir… dit la jeune terrienne avant de chanceler.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda Van toujours à moitié pétrifier.

-Je suis fatigué par le voyage… répondit Hitomi.

-Viens, dit Merle, je vais te montrer ta chambre et Mirana va t'ausculter…

Sur ce elle sortit en tenant Hitomi par le bras suivi de Mirana. Elles arrivèrent dans les appartements de la jeune fille, ils étaient superbes, Van avait fait les choses en grand… Mirana ausculta Hitomi, elle n'avait rien, c'était de la fatigue… Merle et Mirana la laissèrent seule et lui dire de se reposer. Dès qu'elle furent partie, Hitomi pris son sac et en sortit une dague.

-Ce genre d'arme est interdite dans l'enceinte de château, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement, puis en voyant son interlocutrice elle baissa son arme.

-Narcissa… dit-elle avec méprit.

-Dit moi Katy, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir l'apparence de la déesse de la Lune des Illusions ?

-C'est un bon passe-partout. Ils ne m'ont même pas fouillée… répondit Katy toujours pleine de méprit.

-Un bon passe-partout ? Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas vue comment t'ont regardé le roi et le chevalier Allen ? s'exclama la princesse de Tébian.

-Pfff…

-Tu viens pour le dîner ? Il va commencer…

-Non. J'ai l'apparence de le Destinée mais pas ces souvenirs, il ne vaut mieux pas que je me trouve avec ses amis, ils pourrait découvrir quelque chose… expliqua Katy.

-Comme tu veux ! lança Narcissa avant de disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard Merle passa demander à Katy-Hitomi si elle voulait manger. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim mais sommeil et partie se coucher.

* * *

Hitomi (la vrai) se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en nage. Soleilla était à coté d'elle et lui dit qu'elle l'avait entendue crier dans son sommeil. Hitomi tremblée de tous ses membres. 

-Hitomi, ça va, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… murmura calmement Soleilla en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-C'était horrible… Elle a tué Van… Elle l'a tué… C'était moi… Il… Je… Ô Soleilla… bredouilla Hitomi entre ses sanglots.

-Calme toi et raconte moi ça… dit toujours aussi calmement Soleilla.

Hitomi ravala ses larmes et raconta :

-Van était devant Escaflowne, dans la clairière où reposent ses parents et son frère… Une femme arrivait, au début je ne voyait pas son visage, puis il parlait et Van lui disait qu'il l'aimait et ensuite… et ensuite…

Hitomi fondit en larmes. Soleilla la berça doucement quand elle fut calmée elle continua :

-Et ensuite elle lui a planté un couteau dans le ventre et il y a eu une lumière… Elle l'a tué… Et à ce moment là j'ai vu son visage… C'était moi… C'est moi qui ai tué Van…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Tu ne tuerais pas Van voyons… Rendors toi. Je dois aller à une réunion de dernière minute aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas là de la journée, alors fais la grâce mat'. Bonne nuit… conclut Soleilla

Elle sortie de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre, là se trouvait une femme sans âge au cheveux noir tombant sur le sol et au yeux dorés lumineux.

-Tu compte te rendre sur Gaïa, Lumière ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Sagesse, Hitomi n'a pas fait un simple cauchemar et tu le sais bien… Je ne peux pas laisser le roi de Fanélia se faire tuer… Chaos gagnerait…

-Tu ne le fais pas pour ta bataille contre le Chaos, Soleilla… Est ce que je me trompe ? questionna la Sagesse.

Soleilla s'assit sur le lit et regarda la déesse qui se tenait devant elle.

-Tu as raison… Je le fais pour Hitomi… Parce qu'elle n'a pas méritée ça… De perdre tout ceux qu'elle aime… Et…

-Et que tu aimerais qu'elle ait la chance que tu n'as jamais eu, celle d'être auprès de celui qu'elle aime, termina la Sagesse.

-Oui, murmura la Lumière en regardant les étoiles briller.

-Soleilla, tu ne dois pas sous-estimer le pouvoir qui lis Van et Hitomi. Ce pouvoir est sûrement aussi grand que le tien, toi qui est la déesse la plus puissante des Univers… conseilla la Sagesse.

-Aussi puissant que cela…

Elle attrapa un sac beige et le mis en bandoulière. Elle tendit ensuite la main devant elle et dit des mots dans une langue oubliée, celle des atlantes. Devant elle apparu un miroir à deux faces, une noire qui ne donnait pas de reflet et semblait partir vers un autre monde et une taillée dans le plus pur cristal qui reflétait la vérité sur chacun. Soleilla se tenait devant la face en cristal, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était celle d'une superbe jeune déesse aux cheveux dorés tombant sur les hanches, aux yeux gris lumineux portant une armure légère au lieu de la belle jeune femme aux cheveux dorés coupée juste en dessous de l'oreille, aux yeux gris, portant un pantalon moulant des boites montant jusqu'au dessus du genoux et un haut s'arrêtant avant le nombril qui se tenait devant. Elle s'avança vers le miroir et entra à l'intérieur en traversant le cristal ; dès qu'elle fut dedans le miroir tourna sur lui-même et disparu.

Il réapparu dans la clairière d'Escaflowne et Soleilla en sortie. Elle le fit disparaître et partie vers le château. Quand elle fut arrivée devant le mur d'enceinte elle regarda autour d'elle… Personne… Et elle était assez loin de la porte pour que les hommes ne la voie pas… Elle sortit une cape de son sac et elle traversa le mur ! (C'est vachement pratique d'être une déesse surtout quand on a oublié ses clés…) Une fois de l'autre coté elle enfila sa cape et devint invisible pour les humains ; les dieux eux pouvaient la voir… Elle se dirigea vers les chambres, s'arrêta face à celle de Séréna et entra. A l'intérieur Séréna et Emeraude étaient en grande discutions consternant l'arrivée d'"Hitomi". Soleilla retira sa cape devant les deux femmes, Séréna eu un sursaut de surprise, mais Emeraude ne sembla pas surprise.

-Lumière ! Je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama la fiancée de Gadès.

-Moi aussi Emeraude, même si la situation n'est pas propice aux réjouissances…

-C'est à propos de l'arrivée d'Hitomi que tu viens… dit Emeraude.

-Oui…

-Attendez ! coupa Séréna. Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Soleilla de la Lumière, déesse de la Lumière et de la Lune.

Séréna se tourna vers Emeraude et lui dit :

-Tu connais une déesse ?

-Oui… En fait je fais partie d'un ordre de demi-déesse que l'on nomme les cristaux célestes… Je suis le cristal Emeraude… répondit son amie.

-Une demi-déesse… et une déesse… Je suis bien entourée… Et pour Hitomi ?

-Hitomi –la vrai- est la déesse de la Destinée ; mais en ce qui concerne la jeune fille qui est dans le palais, c'est une tueuse envoyée par les sorciers Zaïbacher sur ordre du dieu du Chaos pour tuer le roi Van Fanel, expliqua Soleilla.

-Il faut le prévenir !! s'écrièrent les deux autres en sautant sur leurs pieds.

-Non ! trancha la Lumière.

-Mais… commença Emeraude

-La déesse de la Sagesse m'a dit de ne pas sous-estimer le lien qui existe entre Van et Hitomi… Je sais que le meurtre doit avoir lieu dans la clairière d'Escaflowne, nous allons nous y rendre et si il y a un problème nous interviendrons.

Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique. Sur ces entrefaites les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la fameuse clairière et s'y cachèrent dans les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard Van arriva pour s'entraîner avec Escaflowne. Ce dernier même privé d'énergiste continuait à respecter le pacte de sang et était toujours lié à Van.

Pendant ce temps au château Katy-Hitomi cherchait sa proie. Elle apprit qu'il se trouvait dans la clairière d'Escaflowne, seul hic de l'histoire elle ignorait où cela ce trouvait et demander était impossible, cela aurait paru bizarre. Finalement grâce au concours de Narcissa elle finie par découvrir où était la fameuse clairière et par apprendre que seul le roi et ses amis étaient autorisés à s'y rendre. C'était une chance pour la tueuse… Elle se rendit donc dans la clairière… Là Van était en méditation avec Escaflowne, Séréna et Emeraude cachées derrière le guymelef et Soleilla perchée sur un arbre au dessus de l'entrée.

-Van ? appela Katy-Hitomi.

-Hitomi ?... sursauta Van. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir… répondit la tueuse. On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir…

-Bien sûr que si ! Où va tu chercher des bêtises pareilles ? s'exclama Van.

La fausse terrienne s'approcha de Van, il avait une tête de plus qu'elle et, si il avait su qui elle était, aurait pu la tuer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Malgré cela elle était très calme, il ne l'attaquerait pas tant qu'elle aurait l'apparence de sa bien-aimée.

-Dit moi Van est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Van sursauta à cette question et répondit :

-Bien sûr que je t'aime…

Katy-Hitomi eu un sourire méchant et dit :

-Adieu, alors…

Elle sortit le poignard et le planta dans le ventre de Van, sous les yeux affolés de celui-ci. Mais au moment où elle allait planter le couteau le pendentif de Van s'illumina et créa une vive lumière qui aveugla tout le monde dans la clairière sauf Soleilla (c'est la déesse de la Lumière, après tout). Du château Allen, Mirana, Merle, Cid et Gadès virent la lumière et se précipitèrent vers le sanctuaire d'Escaflowne…

_Allez !A vous de donner votre avis ! Je ne continu pas si je n'ai pas de review !_

_Kiss_

_Nar'El_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**La révélation**

_**lina **: Je te remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !!!_

_**Kaede** : Je te remercie à toi aussi ! C'est très gentils !_

_**Ensui **: OK, je relève le défi ! Maintenant à toi de dire si c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances !!!_

_Merci à tous les trois pour votre review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! _

_Kiss_

_Nar'El_

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen, Mirana, Merle, Cid et Gadès arrivèrent dans la clairière ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La lumière venait de s'estomper laissant voir Katy-Hitomi par terre à un mètre de Van regardant le jeune roi avec des yeux terrifiés, alors que ce dernier regardait le poignard. Il s'était arrêté a un millimètre de son ventre sans le toucher et était encore entouré de la lumière du pendentif. Tout à coup l'arme fut repoussée et tomba près de Katy. Avant que personne n'est pu faire quoi que se soit la tueuse de Zaïbacher récupéra son poignard, se releva, attrapa Mirana, lui mit l'arme sous la gorge et dit : 

-Laissez moi partir ou je la tue…

-Hitomi… dit Merle.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! hurla Katy hystérique. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

-Alors comment doit-on vous appelez ? demanda Emeraude en sortant de sa cachette avec Séréna.

-Que faîtes vous là ? questionna Allen.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Allen, mon frère, répondit Séréna.

-Alors ? redemanda Emeraude.

-Et vous qui êtes vous ? lança Katy.

-Je suis la demi-déesse Emeraude, cristal céleste de l'émeraude, répondit la demi-déesse.

Katy continua à reculer et dit avec un sourire mauvais :

-Une demi-déesse cristal ? Tu dois être une alliée de la Destinée…

-Oui… répondit le cristal céleste de l'émeraude.

-Et tu crois que je vais te dire qui je suis ? Tu rêves et ne t'avise pas d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ou je la tue… prévint Katy en plaquant encore plus la lame contre la gorge de Mirana.

La preneuse d'otage et la princesse étaient juste en dessous de l'arbre dans lequel se cachait Soleilla. Tout à coup la belle déesse sauta de l'arbre, atterrit devant Katy, lui attrapa la main dans laquelle elle tenait la dague et la tordit. Katy poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha le poignard. Soleilla lui mit le bras derrière le dos et la força à retourner vers l'intérieur de la clairière. Mirana tremblait de tous ses membres, Allen se précipita pour l'aider. Gadès attacha Katy-Hitomi avec une corde et Van prit la parole.

-Je vous remercie de votre intervention, mademoiselle… dit-il à Soleilla.

-Oh ! Veillez m'excuser je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Soleilla de la Lumière, déesse de la Lumière et de la Lune, dit Soleilla.

-Une déesse ! s'écrièrent Gadès et Cid d'une même voix.

-Oui, rigola la Lumière, ne faîtes pas cette tête je ne suis pas la première déesse que vous rencontrés…

-Comment ça pas la première ?... demanda Van.

-Tout d'abord il y a Emeraude qui est une demi-déesse cristal et puis il y a Hitomi qui est la déesse de la Destinée, expliqua Soleilla.

-Hitomi ?... dirent-ils tous en se tournant vers Katy.

-Pas elle, ce n'est qu'une tueuse de Zaïbacher à qui on a donné l'apparence d'Hitomi pour mieux vous attendre, roi de Fanélia, dit la déesse, la vrai Hitomi est sur terre, d'ailleurs vous pouvez la remercier parce que si elle n'avait pas rêvé de ce qui vient de se produire nous ne serions pas venues.

-Elle en a rêvé… répéta Allen.

-Oui, et ça la rendue malade de se voir en train de tuer le roi de Fanélia… continua Soleilla.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une demi-déesse cristal ? demanda Van pour changer de sujet.

-Une demi-déesse cristal ? C'est un ordre de demi-déesses que l'on nomme les cristaux célestes… Chacune des demi-déesses est l'incarnation d'un cristal céleste. Pour Emeraude, elle est l'incarnation de cristal d'émeraude, expliqua Soleilla.

-Donc c'est un cristal… Pas une humaine… dit Gadès la gorge nouée.

Soleilla jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Emeraude. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, la réflexion de Gadès semblée l'avoir affectée.

-Faux, clama la Lumière en réponse à Gadès, elle n'est pas entièrement humaine mais elle l'est tout autant que moi ou Hitomi…

Emeraude regarda Soleilla, elle avait menti, Hitomi était humaine à la différence prêt qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et ne vieillissait pas. Pour Soleilla, c'était à peu prêt pareil, en un peu plus compliqué.

Mais pour Emeraude, elle n'est pas née de parents mais d'un cristal. Une émeraude qui avait pris une forme humaine… Etait-elle humaine ?... Elle l'ignorait…

-Bon, s'exclama la Lumière, il faut que je retourne sur Terre !…

Elle répéta l'incantation atlante pour faire apparaître son miroir. Ce dernier apparut devant elle.

-Attendez ! s'écria Van.

-Quoi ? demanda la belle déesse.

-Que fait-on de… d'elle ? questionna le jeune roi en montrant Katy-Hitomi.

-Ah, oui ! Melle Katy de Zaïbacher… dit Soleilla

-Vous connaissez mon nom ?! s'exclama Katy.

-Oui, et tes alliés… dit Soleilla, Katy pali.

_Merde, elle connaît Narcissa…_ pensa la tueuse.

-Chevalier Schézar ? demanda la Lumière. Pouvez vous amener la prisonnière devant la face du miroir, coté cristal.

Allen exécuta. L'image que le miroir renvoya de Katy était celle d'une femme de l'âge de Mirana, aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de la même couleur, elle était plutôt jolie… Soleilla demanda à Allen de s'écarter du miroir puis elle dit quelque chose en atlante et une lumière aveuglante sortit du miroir. Quand elle disparu Katy avait reprit son apparence normale. Van appela des gardes qui l'arrêtèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers Soleilla.

-Vous êtes une amie d'Hitomi ? demanda Mirana.

-Oui, elle habite chez moi, répondit la déesse.

-Elle va bien ? continua le princesse d'Astria.

-Si on veut… dit Soleilla.

-Que voulez vous dire par si l'on veut ? s'inquiéta Merle.

-Elle va bien mais elle est malheureuse et… Et avec la guerre qui se prépare, elle va sûrement perdre les derniers sourires auxquels on a droit… dit tristement la Lumière. Il faut que je rentre… Veillez m'excuser.

Elle entra dans le miroir et disparut. Merle se tourna vers Van.

-Elle est malheureuse, dit-elle, elle aussi…

Van la regarda, il savait où la femme-chat voulait en venir…

-Une guerre se prépare… exposa le Dragon.

Merle soupira, décidément il ne voulait rien comprendre… Ils retournèrent tous au château.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, Hitomi broyait du noir. Elle avait refusé d'aller se balader avec Tamara, Lionel, Yukari et Amano en prétextant qu'elle avait mal dormit et qu'elle était fatiguée. Finalement elle déambulait dans le haras vide, Soleilla ayant donnée leur journée au employés. Hitomi entra dans une grange pour prendre du foin. Soudain elle entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, elle se retourna et vit Lionel. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être avec les autres… s'étonna Hitomi.

-Soleilla m'avait laissé une tonnes de trucs à faire, j'ai pas pu y aller… répondit Lionel.

-Ah bon ? dit Hitomi étonnée.

Tout à coup elle réalisa que Lionel était dangereusement proche d'elle. Elle tenta de reculer mais elle avait déjà le dos contre le mur.

-Lionel… dit Hitomi d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans répondre il s'approcha encore, elle tenta de le repousser mais il lui attrapa les poignés et la cola contre le mur.

-Lionel… arrête… supplia Hitomi.

Mais il ne s'écouta pas et embrassa de force. Au cour du baiser les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent lumineux et Lionel se trouva projeté contre une meule de foin. Hitomi se mis à courir vers la porte mais Lionel lui barra la route…

-Lionel… laisses moi passer… dit Hitomi d'une voix faible.

-Maintenant que je te tiens je ne vais pas te lâcher si facilement, répondit-il calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-C'est clair non je te veux toi… dit Lionel.

-Moi ? Mais tu sort avec Tamara… protesta la Destinée.

-Tu es naïve ma pauvre Hitomi, mais c'est pour cela que je t'aime, je ne suis sortit avec Tamara que pour me rapprocher de toi ! annonça le jeune homme.

-Tu m'aimes ? répéta Hitomi dans l'espoir fou qu'il lui dise non.

-Bien sûr que oui… avoua Lionel.

-Moi non… Tu étais mon ami… C'est tout… Je ne t'aime pas ! cria Hitomi.

-Encore ce Van Fanel, hurla Lionel hors de lui, cet homme qui ne t'a pas demandé de rester avec lui ! Il ne t'a même pas dit qu'il t'aimait !

-Tais toi, ordonna Hitomi alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Il n'est pas venus te chercher quand tu l'attendais et…

-TAIS TOI !!! hurla Hitomi et soudain une bourrasque de vent envoya Lionel dans le foin.

Hitomi en profita elle courut jusqu'à la maison, monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tombée sur son lit en sanglots. Lionel allait la suivre mais une voix l'appela. Il se retourna et vit Tamara entourée de Yukari et Amano. Il tenta de fuir par l'autre coté mais Soleilla bloquait le passage. Elle s'approcha et lui lança un sac avec ses affaires.

-J'en conclut que je suis viré… dit Lionel.

-Tu conclut bien, dit Soleilla en s'écartant du passage.

Lionel s'éloignait quand Soleilla lui lança :

-Mes amitiés au Chaos !

Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison suivie par ses amis. Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Hitomi. Soleilla mit un petit moment à la consoler. Une fois que ce fut fait elle demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir et de l'écouter.

-Ecoutez, je sais que ça va paraître fou, mais ce que je vais vous dire est vrai… Comme vous l'avez remarqués Hitomi a des facultés que le commun des mortels n'a pas… La raison est simple Hitomi n'est pas une mortelle, commença Soleilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "pas une mortelle" ? demanda Yukari.

-C'est une déesse… La déesse de la destinée… expliqua la Lumière.

-Une déesse ? Ca existe ? questionna Amano.

-C'est une blague ! dit Tamara.

-Non ça n'en est pas une… Et en voici la preuve, clama Soleilla en faisant apparaître le miroir. Hitomi, mets-toi devant la face en cristal du miroir s'il te plait.

Hitomi s'exécuta. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir était celle d'une jeune déesse, très belle pour ne pas dire superbe, aux cheveux châtain et courts, aux yeux vert émeraude lumineux et portant une armure légère.

-Y a un truc, assura Tamara.

Mais elle eu beau chercher, elle ne trouva rien…

-Bon, dit-elle à Soleilla, admettons que ce soit vrai… Comment le sais tu ?

Soleilla sourit et dit :

-Je suis la déesse de la Lumière…

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent ses trois amis.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Et… et pourquoi tu nous le dis maintenant ? demanda Hitomi.

-Parce qu'une guerre se prépare, elle va commencer dans peu de temps et que c'est de tes choix quand découlera la fin, expliqua Soleilla. Et si je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt, c'est parce que beaucoup de choses qui vont en découler seront difficile à accepter.

-Lesquelles ? dit Hitomi sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Premièrement tes parents… commença la Lumière.

-Mes parents ? continua la Destinée.

-… ne sont pas tes parents… admit Soleilla les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ils t'ont trouvée.

Hitomi ne dit rien…

-Et pour la guerre ? demanda Amano sentant l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus lourde.

-Le dieu du Chaos a décidé de conquérir Gaïa et pour cela il doit détruire les protecteurs de la planète… dit la Lumière.

-Qui sont les protecteurs ? questionna Hitomi.

-Toi… Et Van… murmura Soleilla.

-Van ?! Il veut le tuer ? Ho mon dieu ! Mon rêve ! s'affola Hitomi.

-Calme toi, dit Soleilla posément, le roi de Fanélia va bien. La tentative de meurtre qui a eu lieu ce matin a échouée.

Hitomi soupira, rassuré sur le sort de son bien-aimé.

-Comment le sais tu ? s'écria-t-elle tout à coup.

-J'y étais… dit simplement Soleilla.

-Tu y étais ! répéta Yukari. Tu peux aller sur Gaïa ?!

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas y emmené Hitomi car elle est une déesse… exposa la déesse de la Lumière.

La discussion dura des heures. Soleilla répondit à toutes les questions de ses amis sincèrement. A la fin ils décidèrent de se rendre chez les parents d'Hitomi pour qu'ils leur disent si la déesse de la Lumière avait dit la vérité et qu'Hitomi avait bien était trouvée. Ces derniers confirmèrent les dirent de Soleilla et donnèrent à Hitomi un médaillon d'énergiste en forme d'ange en lui disant qu'elle le portait lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvée. Ils l'embrassèrent et lui dirent qu'ils l'avaient aimé comme leur propre fille. Hitomi et ses amis repartaient quant Mme Kanzaki attrapa Soleilla par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Nous ne la reverrons plus n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca dépend du choix qu'elle va faire…

-Quand vous nous l'avez confiée vous nous avez dit qu'elle avait entre les mains l'avenir de deux planètes…

-Et c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer… termina calmement Soleilla.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Assiégés !**

* * *

Tout à coup un énorme vacarme se fit entendre dans la rue voisine à la demeure des Kanzaki. Hitomi, Tamara, Amano, Yukari et Soleilla s'élancèrent pour voir ce qui se passé. Et une fois dans la rue en question ils regrettèrent d'être venus… Deux guymelefs se tenaient là… 

Des guymelefs de Zaïbaker ! s'écria Hitomi.

Que font-ils ici ? cria Yukari.

J'en sais rien et je ne vais pas les attendre pour le leur demander ! lança Hitomi en attrapant son amie et en se mettant à courir.

Mais les pilotes des guymelefs ne l'entendaient pas comme ça… Ils lancèrent leurs lames fluides vers les deux jeunes filles. Hitomi et Yukari se retrouvèrent prisonnière des lames… C'est alors que Soleilla intervint… Un rayon de lumière jailli de sa main et transperça les réserves d'énergiste du kidnappeur de Yukari… Mais cette intervention, aussi rapide fut-elle, laissa le temps à son comparse de disparaître avec Hitomi… Amano, hors de lui, attrapa le pilote restant, qui était sorti de son guymelef, le souleva du sol par le col de sa chemise et se mis à le secouer comme un prunier en lui disant de dire où se trouvait Hitomi. Soleilla fut obligée d'intervenir, le pilote ne comprenait visiblement pas le japonais… Soudain ils entendirent les sirènes de la police… Yukari encore sous le choc paniqua :

La police… Comment on va leur expliquer ?... Soleilla il faut partir… Ils arrivent… bégaya-t-elle.

Calme toi je m'en occupe… répondit calmement Soleilla.

On ne bouge plus ! hurla un policier en brandissant son arme vers les amis d'Hitomi.

Soleilla s'avança les mains en l'air et dit :

Nous n'y sommes pour rien notre amie viens d'être enlevée !

Bien sûr et moi je suis un lapin à pois vert… répondit l'agent des forces de l'ordre.

Vœu exaucé ! dit malicieusement Soleilla.

Une lumière percuta le policier qui se trouva changer en lapin à pois rouge.

Mais le rouge vous va mieux au tint… ajouta avec amusement la déesse de la Lumière.

Co… Comment… Comment avez-vous fait ? bredouilla un autre gendarme.

Magique ! s'exclama Tamara très amusée par le tour de son amie.

Je vous arrête sorcières ! hurla l'homme comme fou.

Sorcières ! Ce n'est pas gentil, lança Soleilla faussement outrée. De toute façon après cela vous ne vous souviendrez de rien…

Un flash de lumière sorti de la main de la déesse et quand il disparu les gens avait repris leurs habitudes, non sans se demander comment une maison pouvait être effondrée et la police sur place sans que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Les policiers, eux cherchaient désespérément l'un des leurs sans remarquer un lapin à pois rouge à l'arrière d'une voiture. Le guymelef et son pilote avaient disparus… Soleilla fit signe à ses amis de la suivre… Ils arrivèrent rapidement au haras et trouvèrent le Zaïbacher et sa machine dans une des granges. Puis un interrogatoire commença.

Où est Hitomi Kanzaki ? demanda Soleilla pour la troisième fois avec une patience déconcertante.

Mais le gaïen ne lui répondit pas… Tamara perdit patience…

Tu vas dire où elle est ! s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à le secouer comme un prunier.

L'homme ne répondit toujours pas…

Calme toi Tamara, j'ai un moyen de le faire parler… dit posément Soleilla.

Elle posa sa main sur le front du pilote…

Où est Hitomi Kanzaki ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle est sur Gaïa, dans la nouvelle citadelle de Zaïbacher… répondit l'homme hypnotisé.

Et où se trouve cette citadelle sur cette carte ? continua la déesse en tendant une carte de Gaïa à son interlocuteur.

Il fit une croix sur la carte. Soleilla retira sa main et il s'écroula.

Nous allons sur Gaïa, clama-t-elle.

Quoi ! s'écrièrent les trois autres.

Comment ? demanda ensuite plus posément Yukari.

Grâce au miroir, dit Soleilla en le faisant apparaître.

Amano, Tamara et Yukari la regardèrent incrédules. Elle prit le Zaïbaker et s'approcha du miroir.

Venez, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Tamara la pris, tenant par son autre main Yukari qui tenait son fiancé. Soleilla entra dans le miroir suivie par ses amis. Le miroir tourna sur lui-même et disparu pour réapparaître non loin de Fanélia. Soleilla suivie de Tamara, Yukari et Amano en sortirent… Les trois jeunes terriens regardèrent autour d'eux avec avidité et admiration.

C'est superbe, souffla Tamara. Je comprends qu'Hitomi est eu envie de revenir…

Allons y, dit Soleilla, nous ne sommes pas loin de Fanélia…

Nous y allons à pied ? demanda Yukari.

Non mademoiselle, répondit Soleilla avec une révérence exagérée, je n'oserais pas me montrer si peu courtoise que de faire marcher une jeune fille de votre rang.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire… Trois chevaux sortirent du miroir…

Trois ? s'étonna Tamara. Mais nous sommes quatre…

Yukari monte avec son bien-aimé, expliqua la déesse avec un clin d'œil. Tenez, prenez ça… continua-t-elle en leur tendant des vêtements, une broche, deux épées, une dague et deux bagues. La broche en énergiste et l'épée dans le fourreau mauve sont pour Tamara. La bague simple en énergiste et l'épée dans le fourreau jaune sont pour Amano, l'autre bague, celle avec le diamant et la dague sont pour Yukari. La broche et les bagues vous serviront de traducteur et les épées ainsi que la dague à vous défendre. Prenez aussi ses vêtements nous passerons plus inaperçus si nous sommes habiller comme des gaïens.

Ils se changèrent rapidement.

Amano portait un t-shirt beige, un pantalon en toile marron, des bottes et son épée, Yukari une robe violette assez simple, avec des ballerines.

Tamara, une chemise bleu ciel décolletée tombant jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, un corsaire blanc cassé, des bottines couvrant ses cheville, des gant rappelant ceux d'Allen et son épée à la taille.

Soleilla, une tunique beige fendus sur les cotés à partir de ses hanches descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, un corsaire moulant bleu marine, des bottes marron clair montantes jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, des gants, une fine épée à la taille et une cape rouge très sombre.

Ils montèrent à cheval, Yukari dans les bras d'Amano. Ils chevauchèrent durant une demi-heure avant d'arriver à Fanélia. Une fois de plus depuis leur arrivée sur Gaïa, les jeunes terriens étaient émerveillés. Arrivés devant l'entrée du château, ils mirent pieds à terre et Soleilla demanda audience au roi. Deux heures après ils attendaient toujours d'être reçus et Yukari commençait à perdre patience, Hitomi était retenue prisonnière disait-elle et eux ils attendaient ! Ils attendaient le bon vouloir d'un roi ! Tamara lui rappela que le roi en question était l'homme qu'aimait leur amie. L'argument eu son effet et Yukari se calma. Quelques minutes plus tard on vint leur annoncer que le roi allait les recevoir. Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône et Van sursauta en voyant Soleilla :

Déesse Soleilla ? Que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda-t-il fidèle au protocole.

Laissez le protocole de coté, voulez-vous, dit la déesse, je viens pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Appelez vos amis, faîtes sortir les gardes, tutoyez moi et appelez moi Soleilla voulez-vous.

Van fut surpris mais s'exécuta. Allen, sa sœur, Mirana, Merle, Cid, Gadès et Emeraude arrivèrent, les gardes et les conseillés sortirent. Il ne restait plus dans la salle que Soleilla, les terriens, Van et ses amis.

Tout d'abord laissez moi faire les présentations, voici à ma gauche Tamara, le garçon qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au chevalier Allen, c'est Amano et à coté de lui sa fiancé Yukari. Ils viennent de la Terre… Euh… la lune des Illusions, expliqua Soleilla.

Amano ? C'est comme ça qu'Hitomi m'avait appelez la première fois que je l'avais vu… se souvint Allen.

Oui, c'est à son propos que nous sommes venus… commença Soleilla.

Elle fit apparaître son miroir et le pilote de Zaïbacher en sorti.

Il y a un peu moins de cinq heures, Hitomi a était enlevée sur Terre par le compagnon de ce monsieur, dit-elle en montrant le pilote toujours évanoui, nous avons grâce à son aimable concours découverts où elle est retenue prisonnière, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour aller la secourir…

Vous l'avez, s'écria Van. Fanélia et moi allons vous aider dans votre entreprise.

Astria aussi, clama Mirana.

Fleid de même, dit plus calmement Cid.

Je ne vous en demande pas tant… Ne créez pas une guerre, elle éclatera bien assez tôt, je vous demande de venir avec moi sauver votre amie, comme durant la guerre contre Zaïbacher.

Tous acquiescèrent avec vigueur, ils l'aimaient leur fille de la lune des Illusions. Soleilla sourit. Van donna des ordres pour que tous soi fait dans les plus brefs délais. Le croisé fut équipé, Escaflowne et le Schéhérazade hissait à son bord. Soleilla dut calmer les ardeurs de Van qui voulait partir sur le champs sauver sa bien-aimée. Ils partiraient le lendemain.

Hélas, le lendemain, Van fut réveillé en trombe par ses généraux… Fanélia était assiégée… Par Zaïbacher… Le jeune roi convoqua ses généraux, Allen, Cid, Gadès et Soleilla dans la salle de conseil. Tout le monde semblait complètement affolé… Pourquoi Zaïbacher n'attaquait pas ?... Que voulaient-ils ?...

Calmez vous messieurs, dit tout à coup Soleilla.

Tous la regardèrent. Le conseil durait déjà depuis une heure et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait rien dit.

La raison pour laquelle Zaïbacher nous assiège est très simple… continua la jeune déesse. Ils veulent nous empêcher de secourir Hitomi…

Alors donnons leur notre parole de ne pas intervenir et ils partiront… dit un des généraux.

Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama Van. Nous ne céderons pas devant l'ennemi !

Un brouhaha pas possible suivi cette réplique… Certains étaient d'accord… D'autres non… Certain voulez négocier… D'autres se battre… Soleilla secoua la tête. Décidément les humains ne changeraient jamais pensa-t-elle. Elle décida donc de les couper :

Messieurs ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le silence retomba.

Roi de Fanélia, dit-elle en se tournant vers Van, pouvez-vous faire venir vos ministres et la princesse d'Astria, s'il vous plait ?

Van s'exécuta. Les ministres et Mirana s'assirent autour de la table…

Messieurs, repris la déesse en se tournant vers les ministres, combien de temps pouvons-nous tenir le siège ?

Nous venions de remplir les réserves de la ville, dit l'un d'eux, nous pouvons tenir cinq lunes… (pour l'info : je considère qu'une lune est égale à 14 jours…)

Bien, duc Cid, princesse Mirana seriez vous prêts à nous prêter main forte ? demanda Soleilla.

Bien sur, dit Cid, mais comment ?

C'est très simple… Vous n'aurez cas envoyer une partie de vos armées assiéger les Zaïbacher qui assiège Fanélia, expliqua Soleilla le plus naturellement du monde.

Assiéger l'assiégant ? s'étonna un des généraux de Van. Il n'y a qu'une femme pour penser à un plan aussi farfelu.

C'est justement pour ça que nous avons l'avantage, exposa Mirana, ça m'étonnerais que Zaïbacher est des femmes dans son état major…

Personnes ne trouva de réplique…

Comment prévenir nos armées ? demanda Cid.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la déesse de la Lumière. Elle soupira intérieurement. Décidément elle devait tout faire dans cette histoire !...

Je vous amènerais dans vos pays respectifs pour que vous puissiez tout contrôler… dit-elle simplement.

Des questions ? demanda Van et ne recevant pas d'écho il déclara la séance levée.

Soleilla interpella Cid et Mirana et leur dit de la retrouver dans une heure dans les jardins royaux avec le minimum d'affaires. L'heure écoulait Mirana accompagner d'Allen se rendit dans les jardins. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Cid, Van et Merle.

Cid s'avait maintenant qu'Allen était son père… Au début il l'avait mal prit mais avec le temps il avait accepté cette vérité et s'était rapproché de son père.

Ils arrivèrent et trouvèrent Soleilla, Tamara, Yukari et Amano en pleine discussion :

On s'en fiche de leur guerre, criait Tamara, il faut sauver Hitomi !

C'est à cause de nous que les Zaïbacher ont attaqués, c'est parce qu'on est venus, on doit les aider, observait Yukari, et après on ira sauver Hitomi…

Je suis d'accord avec Yukari, disait Amano.

Evidemment ! C'est ta fiancée ! explosait Tamara visiblement excédée.

Les terriens n'avaient pas remarqués l'arrivée de Cid, Allen, Mirana, Merle et Van.

Arrête Tamara, d'après toi qu'est-ce qu'Hitomi nous aurait dit de faire si elle avait été là ? demanda soudain Soleilla.

Tamara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la déesse ne lui en laissa pas le temps et dit en se tournant vers les gaïens:

Ha ! Vous voilà… Nous allons pouvoir partir alors…

Elle fit apparaître son miroir et tendu la main à Cid.

Nous commencerons par Fleid, expliqua-t-elle, chevalier Schézar si vous souhaité accompagner votre princesse il n'y a pas de problème…

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de répondre Mirana le prit par la main et entra dans le miroir à la suite de Soleilla et Cid. Le miroir tourna sur lui-même et disparu… Il ne restait plus dans les jardins que Tamara, Yukari, Amano, Merle et Van… L'atmosphère était palpable… Personne ne parlait… Emeraude, qui assistait à la scène cachait dans un arbre, se retenait d'éclater de rire. Les humains étaient bizarres des fois, pensa-t-elle.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Soleilla nous a amenaient ici ! s'écria soudain Tamara qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être calmée. On perd du temps et en plus ça ne sert à rien. On auraient mieux fait d'aller directement à Zaïbacher délivrer Hitomi !

Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! s'exclama à son tour Merle. Sans maître Van vous ne pourrez pas la sauvée.

Il était là, ton "maître Van", quand elle a eu besoin de lui ? Non ! Il l'a rendue triste et il n'a même pas était capable de tenir sa promesse et de la protéger ! hurla Tamara hors d'elle.

Mais à peine eu-t-elle dit ça qu'elle le regretta, elle mis ses mains devant sa bouche réalisant sa bêtise et tenta de retenir Van mais ce dernier parti en courant les yeux brûlants de larmes. Merle lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille et allait partir en courant quand Amano la rattrapa par le bras.

Attendez… demanda-t-il. C'est à Tamara d'aller s'excuser, laissez la y aller.

Merle le regarda surprise mais acquiesça. Elle dit à Tamara où elle pensait que va ce trouvait et cette dernière partit en courant vers l'endroit indiqué par la femme-chat.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, s'excusa Yukari, elle était énervée et…

Et elle n'avait pas tort, coupa Merle. Si elle avait dit n'importe quoi Van n'aurait pas été toucher…

Elle l'aime, dit Amano.

Quoi ? demanda Merle.

Hitomi, elle aime toujours le roi… Elle pensait sans cesse à lui… Elle espérait qu'il viendrait la chercher… expliqua Amano.

Merle sourit, un sourire ironique, presque triste…

Il n'avait envie que de ça… Mais il avait peur qu'elle est refais sa vie… Qu'elle ne l'aime plus… répondit-elle.

Ils soupirèrent…

Pourquoi est-elle partie ? demanda soudain Merle.

J'en sais rien… soupira Yukari. Et je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas non plus…

Tamara arriva essoufflée à la clairière d'Escaflowne. Merle avait raison Van s'y trouvé…Tamara se surpris à le trouver très séduisant assis son épée sur l'épaule face à la tombe de Folken. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, son amie aimait cet homme et il l'aimait aussi, du moins théoriquement… Elle s'avança jeta un coup d'œil au guymelef endormi, il était impressionnant, et appela timidement :

Roi de Fanélia ?...

Van sursauta et se retourna. Tamara fut frappait par la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.

M'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'étais énervée et je me suis emportée, j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas alors je voulais m'excuser si je vous ai blessé, dit Tamara.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais blessé, lâcha trop brusquement Van.

Tamara soupira intérieurement. Les hommes et leurs orgueils ! Mais si il voulait jouer à ce jeu là elle allait faire comme si elle ne le voyait pas et voir sa réaction.

Hitomi ça l'aurait blessée de m'entendre parler comme ça de vous, alors puisque ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid, je m'excuse pour elle, parce qu'elle est mon amie et qu'elle vous aime… annonça la terrienne.

Van se senti troublé… Elle l'_aimait_ ?... Ou elle l'_avait_ aimé ?... La question restait sans réponse dans l'esprit du jeune roi… Cette fille avait sans doute la réponse… Oui, mais… Van doutait de vouloir la connaître… Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une question de Tamara pour la moins inattendue :

Et vous, l'aimez vous ?

Co… Comment ? bredouilla Van.

Est-ce que vous aimez Hitomi ? redemanda Tamara. Parce que si c'est le cas vous auriez du venir la chercher sur Terre, elle n'attendait que ça…

Avant que le roi lui est répondu elle tourna les talons et partie en courant… Van n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hitomi l'attendait ?

Ho mon dieu, Hitomi, souffla-t-il en comprenant son erreur…

Soleilla, Cid, Mirana et Allen réapparurent dans le château de Godazim sous le regard éberlué des moines. Cid dit à la déesse qu'il lui faudrait quelques heures pour tout préparer. Elle lui donna une sorte de pierre lumineuse et lui dit que quand il aurait fini il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur le communicateur. Puis elle réentra dans le miroir avec les deux astriens et ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent dans le palais de Pallas. Le palais s'emblait en ébullition pourtant… Pourtant personne ne parler… Et tout le monde était vêtu de noir. Au coin d'un couloir apparue une des servantes de Mirana. Elle se précipita vers eux.

Princesse, princesse… Dieu soi loué vous êtes là ! Le roi, votre père… Il… Il est mort et il vous a désignée comme héritière ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mirana s'écroula sous le poids de la nouvelle est fut rattrapée in extremis par Allen.

Princesse… murmura-t-il.

A… Allen… dit la jeune fille tremblante.

Le chevalier la serra contre lui sous l'œil réprobateur de la servante. Cette dernière tenta de dire quelque chose mais elle fut arrêtée par Soleilla qui lui ordonna d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Quelques minutes plus tard Mirana s'était en parti remise et elle se dirigea escortée par Allen et Soleilla vers la chambre de feu son père. Elle y trouva Elise vêtue de noir et pale comme un linge.

Soleilla les regarda pleurer, elle n'avais jamais comprit pourquoi les humains étaient triste devant la mort… C'était leur destin pourtant. Tout à coup les paroles que lui avait dites Hitomi lors sa vie précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Les humains tentent toujours d'échapper à leur destin, de le changer… Et je pense que si leurs sentiments sont purs ils peuvent réussir… _Pur… La pureté… Les sentiments Mirana pour Allen étaient purs, presque autant que ceux d'Hitomi pour Van… Réussiraient-ils à changer leur destin ? Au fond elle-même elle l'espérait… Si Hitomi disait que les humains en étaient capables cela devait être vrai, elle était la Destinée après tout…

La déesse sortie de sa rêverie et s'approcha du défunt roi. Elle lui prit la main et son aura, une aura de lumière blanche entoura le souverain.

Qu'est-ce que… commença Elise.

Mais Allen l'arrêta.

Laissez la faire, demanda-t-il.

L'aura de la jeune femme prit peu à peu forme et devint le fantôme de roi Aston.

Père… murmura Mirana entre deux sanglots.

Mirana, ma fille tu ne doit pas pleurer. Tu es la reine d'Astria à présent et je pense que tu seras une meilleure souveraine que je l'ai étais. Je sais que j'ai souvent était égoïste, injuste et hypocrite dans mes décisions et je m'en excuse. Mirana choisi toi un roi digne comme l'est Van Fanel et non comme je l'étais. Je vous aime Mirana et Elise, mes enfants. Allen veille bien sur Mirana, soyez heureux… Adieu… Merci Soleilla, termina-t-il en se tournant vers la déesse avant de disparaître.

Mirana sera la main d'Allen et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors on entendait des murmures. Quand Mirana parue à la fenêtre elle annonça d'une voix digne de la reine qu'elle était à présent :

Peuple de Pallas et d'Astria, aujourd'hui est une journée triste car nous venons de perdre notre roi, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller. La ville de Fanélia est actuellement assiégée par Zaïbacher et la déesse de la lune des Illusions, Hitomi Kanzaki qui nous a tous sauvé il y a deux ans est retenue prisonnière par ces derniers. En temps que nouvelle reine je vous demande, peuple de ce royaume, si vous désirez les aider.

Le peuple fut des plus étonné qu'on lui demande son avis mais il annonça d'une seule voix qu'il voulait aider Van et Hitomi et qu'il avait une entière confiance en sa nouvelle reine. Mirana rerentra dans la pièce et eu droit aux regards impressionnés de Soleilla et Allen ainsi qu'à celui interloqué d'Elise.

Partie comme tu es, tu va bientôt nous installer le référendum à Astria, rigola Soleilla.

Référenquoi ? demanda Elise avec une grimace.

Référendum, on pose une question est on demande au peuple de répondre par oui ou par non et on tient compte de l'avis donné, expliqua la Lumière.

Elise ne répondit pas mais à sa tête Soleilla put affirmer qu'elle trouvée cette pratique superflue. Mirana, Allen et Soleilla se rendirent dans les appartements de la nouvelle reine d'Astria en passant devant des gardes Mirana donna ses ordres pour que l'armée parte immédiatement pour Fanélia. Une fois dans ses appartements la jeune reine s'écroula.

Prin… Euh… Majesté ! s'écria Allen en la rattrapant.

Calmez-vous chevalier, elle est seulement épuisée, elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui et elle a besoin de repos, dit calmement Soleilla.

Elle allait sortir quand elle ajouta :

Vous devriez resté auprès d'elle, elle a besoin de soutien et si vous voulez un conseil divin dites lui vos sentiments…

Avant qu'Allen ne puisse répondre elle sortie laissant le chevalier veiller sur sa reine bien-aimée.

_A suivre..._


End file.
